Young Justice IPod Shuffle Challenge
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: A series of drabbles created by putting my Ipod on shuffle. Features some spitfire, supermartian, and team bonding. It's a hodgepodge of drabbles combined into one chapter!


Writing Challenge: IPod Shuffle 10 songs challenge

Theme: Young Justice

Quality: Questionable

Author: Chaneldancegrl

A/N: These are a series of drabbles created using the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. Basically, I picked YJ as a theme, put my Ipod on shuffle (no skipping songs) and then I had from the start to the end of the song to write a quick drabble. These are really quick and I'm not sure if anyone would read them, but I wrote them so might as well put them on Fanfiction. It was a really interesting and fun challenge, and I think other writers should do it to, for any topic or fandom. Also, if you have any tips for thinking up quick stories and writing, then I'd really appreciate. So Wa-la!

**1. For You- Elliot Yamin**

It had been several years since the break up of the team, but he still thought about her. Her smirk, her dangerously long blonde hair, glinting mischevious eyes, that rare laugh he'd bring out of her if he was lucky. And now, it seemed as if though his thoughts had brought them to this very moment. She was staring down an arrow at him in an alley, sporting new black and orange gear. "What are you doing here, Flash?"

"Looking for you" he said simply and slowly walked up to her.

"You're wasting your time" she spat and backed up slowly, keeping her arrow pointed at him.

"No, I'm not. You keep thinking you have to run away, that you're not good enough to stay in touch with us. But think of all the lives you've saved, the people you helped, villains defeated. You're not one of them. You're a hero, you're just confused."

"Don't!" She nearly shouted. "Don't tell me how to feel."

**2. Sleepwalker- Adam Lambert**

Kaldur sat in his room, holding the small piece of paper in between his webbed fingers. The small photo contained a trio of best friends, smiling proudly and holding up their latest badges of honors, demonstrating their completion of another sorcery class. Times had changed since their innocent youth of early teenage years. How could any of them had guessed where their paths would take the Atlantians? They couldn't. And for that, Kaldur couldn't blame either of his best friends for falling in love. That didn't mean he didn't miss them, or feel some sorrow for the lost moments with them. He would move on, it would take time, but he could accomplish it. In that moment, Kaldur'ahm, apprentice to Aquaman, decided he would not lose any more sleep over missed chances. He would overcome these difficulties and become the leader the team needed. His vow to never let the team down again would prove to be his greatest goal.

**3. Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez**

The team sat around in the living room, varying expressions and emotions framing their faces. Artemis crossed her arms in annoyance, Wally tapped his fingers exasperatedly, Robin's eyes narrowed, M'gann turned away,Conner's eyebrows down turned, Aqualad's lips pressed tightly together. Their mutual feelings, however, were anger and frustration as all their mentors repeatedly berated them for sneaking off on a mission. The older heroes still didn't trust them. Kaldur stood up "Enough, we have listened to you long enough, but we did well tonight. We saved lives. Perhaps it was wrong to do it behind your back, but my team and I agree that it was well worth it to save the lives. We do not regret our decision." Together as one, the team stormed out of the room to their respective dwellings.

**4. Snow White Queen- Evanesence**

Artemis scrubbed at the red liquid covering hands, watching it as it stained the dirty sink and spiraled down the drain. Even after and hour of washing, the blood was no longer on her physically on her hands, but she could still see it. She stalked out of the washroom and shoved gloves on her hands. Out of sight, out of mind. A shadow crossed her path. "You did good tonight little sister. You're finally getting the hang of things. You may even be almost as good as me one day. "

"I'm not-" Artemis bit on her lip.

"Not what? Not like me?" The cheshire cat just laughed. "You're becoming more and more like me everyday. Whether you want to admit it or not. You can't run from it, and you can't hide from it. Time for you to accept that, especially after today." And with that the assasin turned on her heel, leaving the archer to slump down dejectedly the wall. The events of the day and her words, soaking in just like the always present blood on her hand.

**5. Expess- Christina Aguilera**

Zatanna shared a smile with the fellow heroines standing on either side of her. "Enjoying giirl's night out? Hope you don't mind we stole you from Conner, M'gann."

M'gann gave a small smile "It's worth it. We can fix bikes later."

Artemis smirked "Hey, girl's night out remember? No boys allowed, that includes discussion. Now if you don't mind, I had a dream last night that included some ass-kicking. I intend to make that a reality. Come on, the sensor picked up activity downtown." With that, the archer jumped on her bike. The magician and martian followed on their own vehicles. It may not have been a normal teenage girl's bonding activity, but since when did they _really _want to be normal anyway?

**6. Low- Flo Rida**

Wally couldn't remember how he convinced his team to join him on his clubbing adventure. He didn't even remember walking into the club. In fact, the only thing running through the speedster's mind was how sexy his blonde teammate looked. Who would've thought. Wally shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out, but watching Artemis dance wasn't possible. She caught his staring and smirked, shaking her lips to the beat. Wally gulped, then took a deep breath. She wants to play? Fine. He waltzed up to the archer and grabbed her hips. Shocked crossed Artemis's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you serious?" Wally rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and dance with me."

**7. Glad You Came - The Wanted**

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked her redheaded teammate standing in front of her apartment.

"You missed training. Why?" his eyebrows furrowed and stared her down.

"I had some other things to take care of." She tried to return the stare. _Don't look away. Tell tale sign._ She tried to minimize the space between the door and wall, blocking his view.

"You never miss practice. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Wally sighed. He was tired of the lies. They'd been semi-dating for almost a year now and there were still , it was going to end with him. "I'm here because,I was worried about you. Ok? Rob told me something was up. Now are _you _going to tell me? Or do I have to find out myself?"

**8. Kiss Me Thru the Phone- Jeff (It's on Youtube)**

Robin prided himself of being a technological genius, but even he couldn't figure out how to contact Zatanna right now. The problem he was undercover, deep undercover. And not as himself. He couldn't have any contact with any one besides Batman. Truthfully, he didn't know why it there was such a dire need to contact the young magician. Maybe it was the guilt from their fight right before he left. He hadn't meant to lash out like that, and now with his communication restrictions, he wouldn't be able to apologize for hurting her. He never wanted to cause that dejected look on her face again. But now he couldn't reach her to tell her the truth about Babs, and say "I'm Sorry."

**9. King of Anything- Sara Bereilles**

Again, the news praised the amazing Superman on another heroic feat. Conner regretted letting Robin teach him how to use the TV. The static channel was infinitely better. What made the Man of Steel so great? So he had superpowers and could fly, shoot lasers, had super strength, eye breath, and so on. He wanted nothing more then to march up to the news reporter and tell them what Superman was really like. He wasn't a hero. How could he be? Superman wouldn't even give Conner the time of day, let alone help him. Who better to help Superboy than the man who he inherited his powers from. But no matter, he'd be better than Superman. He'd learn from all of the mentors who would teach him how to be a better hero. Then, with the combination of all those skills and experience, he'd become his own person and hopefully knock  
>Superman down some pegs.<p>

**10. Super Bass- Nicki Minaj**

M'gann strode into the room, nodding her head to the beat playing in her headphones. "Guys, I got this new song and it's really good. I can dance to this all day! And the bumblebees are using it for our new routine."

"What's it called, Megaliscious?" asked the speedster lounging on the green sofa.

"Super Bass" she smiled and gave a little dance.

Conner frowned "Great, now Superman has a pet fish and they made a song about it." That being said, the Boy of Steel stormed out of the room and down to the training center.

"I don't get it" M'gann stood there, clearly upset at the idea of hurting her boyfriend.

" I believe it is the song title. Superboy must have misinterpreted it," Kaldur guessed.

The martian girl gasped, realization dawning on her. "Conner! Wait!" and she sped out of the room with enough speed to give Kid Flash a run for his money.

**11. How Far We've Come- Matchbox Twenty**

The end of the world had finally come, and this time it wasn't an illusion. The team shared a nod as they stood with their mentors, facing the largest alliance of villains ever created. This was the moment they had been training for, even if they hadn't exactly expected it to be this moment. They were no longer sidekicks; in that moment, they were true heroes. How far they came to where they were now. The long silence was broken by a battle cry, but no one knew where it came from. With that, the heroes and villains sprung into action, for the greatest and longest battle of their lives.

A/N: Woww...Congrats if you read through all of that. Bravo. This is my first song challenge, so sorry for the shoddy work. I have issues coming up with ideas on the spot. Even though it's not a ful story, reviews are always nice. Also, I am working on my other story "Attack of The Fangirls." Hopefully it should be out soon, if you haven't read it, try it out! It'll be more exciting later I promise!


End file.
